


having you

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Mpreg, POV Armin Arlert, Wait What?, what the heck Hange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Erwin were always close to each other like a married couple, but when things go under way between them, what would happen to them? Armin's POV. Takes place in Taking Choices of my Eren X levi mpreg series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	having you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! So much homework and stuff for school! Anyway, I left a comment in Taking Heart saying that this is a prequel of my new series that I will work on after I finish my Eren X Levi one. It is a side story to this that work, but I just want to see if this will work so that I know what sequal or side story for my Eren X levi. Also I will do this in Armin POV but also Erwin's in other chapters. This will be in a separate series! So yeah, but right now enjoy!

Oh god. Why did it have to happen? I swear that Hanji is pulling strings. She must have told Erwin the wrong thing! She was suppose to give Erwin my test result on the Titan's flesh, but instead she took out a fake note that says "I am breaking up with you." God! I swear I will ask Levi to kill her, although he is taking care of Eren, who is 6 and 4 days pregnant. I am happy for them to have kids, but yet this world is cruel and beautiful at the same time. But I will still ask him! -sigh-, I just can't think now that Hanji pulled that off. Oh I am gonna make her pay! Wait, how though?  
\---------  
I walked to Eren and Levi's room and knocked on the door. Thank god Eren opened it. "Hey Armin-" He stopped and gave a concern look. He knows that I am frustrated. "What happened?" "HANJI THAT'S WHY! SHE PULLED SOMETHING ALRIGHT! NOT JUST ME BUT ALSO ERWIN!" I yelled out of frustration. I saw him calmed diwn, but his eyes say anger in them." Come inside, I feel like it's best to talk inside then out here." He said in a low voice. I walked inside. "Tea?" He asked. "Um sure." I said as I calmed down a little. He poured two cups of tea, one for me and one for him. I noticed that his stomach is big. " Triplets." He said like he knew what I was gonna ask. I looked surprised then happy. "Congratulations Eren! What are their genders and names?" "Thanks Armin, and two of them are girls and one of them is a boy. The boy's name is Farlan while the girls are Isabel and Kalura." " Aww. That's sweet." I know about Farlan and Isabel are really good friends with Levi, so I can see why he named two of them, as for Eren is his mom. I took a sip of my tea, and oh wow was it good. "I made it." Eren said. He does make good tea actually. "So Armin, what did Hanji do to make you and Erwin, well a part? " I know he is trying his best to help me. "Well, I was suppose to give him the test results of Titan flesh, but I was busy with something else so I asked Hanji to give it to him. When I came in his office later, he showed me a note, thinking it was me who said that I am breaking up with him. I tried to explain it to him, but he kicked me out of his office. I feel like I am gonna kill Hanji for that." "Actually, Levi went to his his office a few minutes ago." I stared at him. "And?" "He was gonna ask if you and him got married yet." He said and took a sip of his tea. "Wha-Wha-WHAT?!" I stuttered. "Hey, by the time Levi gets back, he will explain everything." All of a sudden, the door slammed open with Levi holding Erwin and Hanji by the ear (it isn't hard for him to do that. He just forces them down. "OW ow ow ow." Erwin and Hanji said as they got dragged into the room. Eren looked shocked at Levi's face, who looks like they are dead in one second. "Now you fucking shitty glasses, explain to him and Armin NOW!" His voice was so mad that scared all of us, except Eren. "Okay!!!!! The note was a joke! Erwin you should have known that it was my hand writing, not Armin's! And Levi please don't kill me!" She cried. Levi pulled off his hand on Erwin's ear and still had the other one on Hanji. " Oh my god. I am so sorry Armin! I should have let you-" I topped him as I kissed him on the lips. "It's okay Erwin, really." Eren awed. Levi however, was still holding on Hanji's ear. "Listen well you Damn fucking and Shitty four eyes. You better clean all of the bathrooms, horse stables, and the attic for one whole week. Understand?!" Hanji whimpered, and Levi threw her outside. She ran to the cleaning closet and grabbed all of them and went to the bathroom. "EVERY DAMN ONE!" Levi yelled. I didn't care right now, because right now, Erwin is all I need to take care of, and that's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave it up to see if anyone likes it. I will still do it, but I just want to know if you guys are okay with this. Other than that next chapters soon!


End file.
